


射杀恋人之日

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 艾俄罗斯并未想过，会以这样的形式与阿布罗狄重逢，堪与日月争辉的美战士被透明茧所束缚，宛如安睡的容颜仍然美得惊心动魄，艾俄罗斯恍然就想起他年少之时冰冷而骄傲的侧脸。
Relationships: Cancer Manigoldo/Pisces Albafica, Pisces Aphrodite/Sagittarius Aiolos





	射杀恋人之日

**Author's Note:**

> 《黄金魂》相关，基本就是第四集+OP画面衍生的脑洞，和后期官方剧情存在一定冲突。

1、  
艾俄罗斯并未想过，会以这样的形式与阿布罗狄重逢，堪与日月争辉的美战士被透明茧所束缚，宛如安睡的容颜仍然美得惊心动魄，艾俄罗斯恍然就想起他年少之时冰冷而骄傲的侧脸。

阿布罗狄被带往圣域的那年是五岁，正如所有黄金圣斗士那样，他虽年纪小小却已经展露出不同于普通人的异能，然而阿布罗狄却没有其它孩子那般的好奇心与热闹劲，总是安静的独来独往，艾俄罗斯想起那些关于前代双鱼座雅柏菲卡的传言，于是他抱着要好好关心战友的想法找到了史昂。  
史昂不期艾俄罗斯会有这样的问题，回忆就来到两百年前——  
雅柏菲卡素来独立于众人之外，他并非不合群却由于体质而无法与人相亲，他曾在闲谈时与史昂提起，如有办法能让以后的双鱼座战士免于毒血困扰的话，那该有多好。他说出这番话的时候也难得流露出落寞的神情，那时候的史昂还未能完全明白他眼中一闪而过的无奈。  
直到后来雅柏菲卡下葬之时，他那位素来玩世不恭的师兄前所未有的沉默，接着朝史昂笑说我多想好好拥抱他一次却到他死都做不到。史昂方才领会他们之间隐秘而深刻的情谊，而双鱼座战士那日有意无意提及的心愿，却成为史昂多年来未解的心结之一，直到终于从鲁克遗留的手札里研究出两全齐美的办法，史昂与童虎就一齐来到战友的墓碑前畅怀举杯。  
“可是阿布罗狄没有毒血，也不需要将体质改变成那种样子。”史昂想到这里就摇了摇手指：“所以他的孤僻并不是因为你猜测的原因。你如果真的好奇，为何不亲自去找他问一问呢？”  
彼时的艾俄罗斯也不过是不满十岁的儿童，眉目间犹带着未脱的稚气，然而他却像个大人一样郑重的点头，似是承诺了一件重大的约定。  
“对于我们这些人而言，成长是一件转眼就要降临的事情，短短二十多年却也能活出凡人百年的光阴。”史昂笑道：“虽然我并没有真正当孩子来看待，但我很希望你们能好好享受童年应有的无忧无虑，哪怕立刻就要结束。”  
艾俄罗斯模模糊糊想着这就是两百多年老人所留给他们的箴言，当然也因着那天的一番长谈，他也开始不知不觉对阿布罗狄投入了更多的关注。

2、  
艾俄罗斯在北欧仙宫复活后，遇到的第一个故人是迪斯马斯克，也是自他口中得知了阿布罗狄被抓走的消息，阿布罗狄……艾俄罗斯想起过去一起在圣域的往事，阿布罗狄总是乖巧听话，日常训练时严肃认真也不会给人添麻烦，想到这里，艾俄罗斯对着迪斯马斯克笑道：“我记得他可比你们强多了。”  
迪斯马斯克甚是不悦的扭过头去，咕嘟咕嘟灌下一杯酒：“我可不想欠他人情。”  
“阿布罗狄在哪里？”艾俄罗斯问出这句话后，迪斯马斯克小小的被呛了一下，他惊讶的看向显然不是在开玩笑的艾俄罗斯，对方又重复了一遍刚刚的问题：“阿布罗狄，现在会在哪里？”  
“你还真和以前一样，总是对阿布罗狄这家伙特别上心呢。”迪斯马斯克摆出嬉皮笑脸的表情，转而又摇晃着手里的酒杯：“那小子其实也挺牵挂你的。”  
艾俄罗斯反倒有些不好意思：“原来一直表现的很明显么？”  
迪斯马斯克指指双眼：“我们的眼睛可都好使着呢。”

艾俄罗斯较之别人的不同在于他还有一个比他年幼七岁的弟弟，艾欧里亚从小就展现出惊人的天赋，史昂也早已确认他就是命定的狮子座的黄金圣斗士，艾俄罗斯平时训练之时往往就将弟弟放在射手宫里由专人照看，所幸艾欧里亚虽然活泼好动，但总算也没闹出过什么太大的风波来。  
直到有一天，艾俄罗斯结束训练回到射手宫，却听到弟弟咿咿呀呀的笑声，他转进房间，就看到阿布罗狄坐在床沿上，手里拿着一朵小小的假花逗弄着艾欧里亚，阿布罗狄的希腊语还未见多少精通，艾欧里亚的发音也不甚标准，两人交流起来颇为费力，当然这并不阻碍他们脸上所绽放的笑容。  
艾俄罗斯想了想，还是走进房中主动朝着阿布罗狄打了声招呼，对方并没有意料到艾俄罗斯会突然出现，一时有些手足无措：“我……只是路过这里，而且艾欧里亚很可爱。”  
对弟弟的赞美艾俄罗斯自是欣然的照单全收，他抱起艾欧里亚与阿布罗狄并肩而坐：“你也不像平时表现的那么冷淡。”  
阿布罗狄将假花塞给艾欧里亚由他自己玩耍，继而看着艾俄罗斯：“其实我并不怎么擅长与人相处，有时候还会羡慕迪斯马斯克还有修罗他们……”  
阿布罗狄生长于北欧的贵族家庭，生活优渥家教严格，他对于五岁之前的记忆甚为模糊，只记得自己并没有什么朋友，平日里做的最多的事情就是在花园里独自游戏，也正是因为如此他会发现与植物间特有的感应，以及通过植物读取常人无法感知的信息甚至操控植物的异能，不久后他就被接往圣域，这里的氛围与家中截然不同，他情不自禁想要融入其中，却又不知该如何去做，如此矛盾的心情让尚且幼嫩的他与众人的距离拉得更远了。  
阿布罗狄说的很慢，有些词汇他甚至找不到合适的表达，只好又掺杂了一些瑞典语在里头，艾俄罗斯倒也甚为耐心，由着他缓缓道来，时不时也插上几句话，艾欧里亚早耐不住无聊被侍者抱往别的房间睡觉休息。  
两人一直聊到日暮西山，阿布罗狄才被艾俄罗斯催促着回往双鱼宫，他跑出几步后转身向着艾俄罗斯用力挥手道别，夕阳将他的笑脸渲染得尤为灿烂明亮，艾俄罗斯始终记得这一眼，是他初次看到阿布罗狄真正开怀的笑颜。  
那朵假花就被遗落在床上，花瓣上还捻着阿布罗狄身上独有的香气。

3、  
艾俄罗斯让迪斯马斯克先去与其它人汇合，接着独自踏上先行前往世界之树根部的道路，途中便接到了穆的小宇宙信息，言谈里提及米罗也被抓走，希望艾俄罗斯可以稍稍缓下步伐等待其它人的汇合。  
艾俄罗斯却只是确认过艾欧里亚的平安之后，就温和而又坚定地拒绝了穆的提议，对方并没有继续多加阻拦，不过是叹道：“此刻一意孤行前往那里的并不只有你……”穆不由自主的站在漫天风雪之中，飞雪肆意乱舞着，他向着远方的伙伴说道：“无论如何，请一定要等到我们。”

阿布罗狄自那日与艾俄罗斯长谈后，多少也开始努力转变自己，有时艾俄罗斯也会陪伴在侧，鼓励他多与别人在一处锻炼玩耍，迪斯马斯克大着胆子调侃艾俄罗斯到底谁才是你的亲弟弟，就连素来沉默的修罗也偶尔会跟着开起玩笑，艾俄罗斯也不恼，只说大家来了圣域就都是亲如一家的好兄弟。  
往往闹腾几句，就也各自散去继续自己的修行，阿布罗狄会走得稍微慢些与艾俄罗斯再单独说上一会话，他依然保持着沉静优雅的外表，但逐渐的，那些充满防备意味的城墙开始瓦解，艾俄罗斯曾有几次带着艾欧里亚与阿布罗狄悄悄前往圣域附近的海滩玩耍，阿布罗狄水蓝色的卷发在海浪里翻滚起舞，伴着纵情的笑声，那也是艾俄罗斯难以忘怀的画面。  
随着年岁渐长，其它的黄金圣斗士也陆陆续续来到圣域，艾俄罗斯与撒加成为教皇的左右手，工作也变得益发忙碌，所以阿布罗狄、迪斯马斯克、修罗时常也要负责监督起那群小黄金的日常训练，艾欧里亚因着哥哥的缘故，向来就和阿布罗狄更为亲近一些。  
艾俄罗斯曾无意中听到两人的交谈，艾欧里亚问及阿布罗狄对下一任教皇的想法，阿布罗狄颇为迟疑，只说艾俄罗斯与撒加都是优秀的人选，无论结果是谁都不奇怪，然后就三言两语间硬生生转换了其它的话题。艾俄罗斯清晰地感受到阿布罗狄在这个问题上的回避态度，然而他的心底却漾出一种叫做失落的情绪，慢慢鼓涨成气泡，再一点点碎裂开来。  
在史昂公布正式人选的前夜，阿布罗狄捧着一束新鲜的百合花来到射手宫，他站在当年的位置上，残阳如血铺泄而来，将白色的花瓣也镶上金红色的边缘，然而阿布罗狄笑起来的样子却是有万物都及不上的光辉灿烂，他递出花束说着希望艾俄罗斯明天一切顺利云云。  
艾俄罗斯并不怎么了解花朵所代表的意义，只隐隐约约知道其中应该是有着祝福的含义，他接过那捧捆扎的颇为精致的花束，花色洁白如云晶莹如雪，他致谢完后忽而忆起先前所听到的那段对话，于是他不禁开口问道：“你有给撒加送过什么礼物么？”  
“你猜猜看？”阿布罗狄双手负于背后，露出一个调皮的表情。  
艾俄罗斯捉摸不透他言行里所隐藏的含义，只好挥了挥手里的礼物：“还是多谢你啦。”  
阿布罗狄扑哧笑出声来，向着艾俄罗斯郑重的说道：“我相信教皇大人一定会做出最适合圣域的选择。”说完就转身往回跑去，才迈出几步，他忽而转身双手做喇叭状喊道：“这一次，我可只给你一个人送了礼物。”  
黄昏最后的温暖统统涌进了艾俄罗斯的心口，变成暖流蔓延成浑身的血液。

4、  
艾俄罗斯走近装裹着阿布罗狄的透明茧，情不自禁的轻轻喊了一声对方的名字，虽然明知不会有回应，他合上眼睛摇摇头笑自己一时的失去理智，然而却立刻感受到茧中所传出的小宇宙气息，微弱的几乎难以查知，艾俄罗斯眼神亮起，望着阿布罗狄——  
“射手座你终于回来了么？”安德烈亚斯的声音不合时宜的响起，他说话的语气慵懒而又傲慢，并没有把艾俄罗斯放在眼里的意思。  
“承蒙指教。”艾俄罗斯转过身去，不由分说已经架起黄金弓箭指向安德烈亚斯的眼睛。  
安德烈亚斯轻挑眉：“哦？你以为你还能再射伤我一次么？但是在此之前——”他挥手斩出一道光弧：“你需要面对的敌人并不是我——”

艾俄罗斯逃出教皇厅之后很快就到达了双鱼宫，阿布罗狄穿起黄金圣衣严正以待的站在门口，被风吹得鼓胀的披风里猛然甩出无数花瓣挡在了两人中间，隔着花墙尚能看到十岁的少年眉眼间仍是稚气未脱，却已经拥有了足以承担起战士责任的肩膀。  
艾俄罗斯往后跃开，想要远离魔宫玫瑰毒气的范围，他露出一抹苦笑：“这就是你的选择么……阿布罗狄？”  
“刚刚的这些玫瑰花并没有毒，我若想要阻拦你不必如此麻烦。”如水的月光洒满一整个圣域，也照亮了满天满地的落花飘零，最后落在阿布罗狄没有任何表情的脸上，平添了几分肃杀和清冷，他说道：“我要是一早就在教皇厅的道路上铺满真正的魔宫玫瑰，你认为你还能活着走到这里么？”  
“那你……”艾俄罗斯摇摇头，有些问题不必出口就已有了明确的答案，他重新往前走去，在要与阿布罗狄擦肩而过之时终于长长的叹息了一声：“你已经长大了，我无从去置喙你的道路，但愿你今后也能如现在般潇洒决断。”  
阿布罗狄在艾俄罗斯从身边走过后悄无声息的转过身去：“撒加，他有让我愿意追随，愿意俯首称臣的理由，也许你不能认可我的想法，然而这就是我以为最好的选择。”他向着艾俄罗斯远去的方向躬下身去，虽然对方无法看到，但他仍然做足了礼数：“可是艾俄罗斯哥哥，你，始终都是我所敬爱的人，这份情谊并不会因为你与我的立场而转变。”  
“……再见了，阿布罗狄。”艾俄罗斯听到身后的声音后，只觉得喉头被一阵酸楚所堵塞，但他只有向着前方不能回头的离开，双鱼宫转眼就被远远的抛掷在夜色里。  
阿布罗狄的目光回转向高不可攀的教皇厅：“再见了，艾俄罗斯。”

5、  
透明茧被光弧斩开，阿布罗狄张开了眼睛，那双宛如湖泊般静美和清透的眼眸此刻却变得死水般毫无生气，接着他举起手来，向着艾俄罗斯发出攻击。  
“……！”艾俄罗斯大出所料连退了好几步躲开阿布罗狄的攻击，眼前的人似乎没有任何停止的意思，手中不断的变出黑色玫瑰冲着艾俄罗斯袭去，艾俄罗斯不得已下只有张开射手圣衣的翅膀暂时为盾来掩护住身体：“阿布罗狄——你知道自己在做什么吗！”  
“他不知道，现在的他根本什么都不知道——”安德烈亚斯好整以暇的欣赏着眼前同僚相残的戏码，他继续说着，是为这场演出再添几分曲折的意味：“你们的好战友在被监禁于此之后，身体和意识就开始和世界之树互相融合，老实说以他们的信念之强，要完全将灵魂吞噬确实颇有难度，但是眼下，不过是以世界之树控制他们的思维，要做到这一步并不见得多困难。”  
艾俄罗斯仍是在不断的防守和躲避，安德烈亚斯的话也是一字一句清清楚楚的灌入耳中，他暗自握紧手中的武器，金光璀璨宛如流星般在昏暗的空间中划出亮眼的痕迹，而箭头时时刻刻都准备着向安德烈亚斯瞄准：“若我杀了你……若我能杀了你——”  
“射手座，你搞错了一件事情，我并没有这么大的本事，能完全掌控世界之树的力量，这也就是说，我只能命令他攻击，却无法解开他所受的束缚……”安德烈亚斯的笑意森冷：“你如果真的想拯救双鱼座，就只有用你手里的弓箭刺穿他的心脏，你能做的就是亲手杀死他，这就是你唯一能给他的解脱。动手吧，这也是唯一拯救你的办法。”  
“真的是这样么……阿布罗狄……这就是……你的选择么……”艾俄罗斯稍一迟疑，却立刻拉满了弓指向阿布罗狄的胸口：“回答我！”最后一声喊叫震耳发聩，整个空间还不断发出阵阵回音。  
阿布罗狄依然不为所动，他的手中转瞬又化出数朵玫瑰铺开大片花墙，艾俄罗斯穿过如红雨般的花瓣看到阿布罗狄的眼睛闪烁过水晶般的光辉，刹那间他忆起很久以前阿布罗狄说起家乡瑞典有湖泊王国的美誉，而无论多美的湖泊都无法及得上他此刻盈盈如水的眼眸。

艾俄罗斯在慰灵地的墓是一座衣冠冢，因为背负叛徒之名，所以少有人会前往悼唁，只是艾欧里亚总会在特殊的日子里看到坟前摆放着一支秀美的百合花，花瓣上往往还挂着新鲜的露水，次数多了艾欧里亚也悄悄长了心眼，终于在某个清晨发现了百合的原主。  
阿布罗狄迎着破晓的晨光披着斗篷来到艾俄罗斯的坟前，他自怀中掏出刚刚折下的百合花，珍而重之的放在墓碑上，接着他好像在说些什么，因着声音太轻和距离的缘故，艾欧里亚无法听清那些词句，但他可以看见阿布罗狄的脸上的表情融合了满足与悲伤，直到阳光完全照耀了大地。  
“艾俄罗斯哥哥，早安。”阿布罗狄说完这句话后准备离开，抬眼间却看到艾欧里亚就站在阳光底下，逆光拥抱住他还没有长开的身体，阿布罗狄没有上前，只是向他打了个噤声的手势，接着挥了挥手，然后就迅速的离开了慰灵地，这件事情也变成两人共有的秘密，但他们也从未和对方提起过发生的一切。  
很多年后，阿布罗狄照例前往慰灵地看望艾俄罗斯，他放下一束精心捆扎过的花束：“史昂大人以前也和我说过雅柏菲卡的往事，但他也没有猜到，即使没有毒血的我，也会和他一样无法接触所倾慕的人。”  
“十三年前所埋下的种子，明天就要揭开最终的结局，这是我的选择，我没有后悔。”  
“艾俄罗斯哥哥，十三年如斯漫长，不过，也许很快就能再见了。”  
“早安。今天的圣域很好，我也很好。”

6、  
艾俄罗斯一声高喝，弓弦嗡嗡作响在要出弦的那一刻，金色的箭头却猛然掉转再次对准了安德烈亚斯，他的眼中已经没有任何的优柔和疑惑，身后的阿布罗狄抬起手再度化出三色玫瑰，然后花瓣挟带着箭锋直直向着安德烈亚斯奔去。  
“你说的不错，世界之树确实在不断同化我们的身体和灵魂，但你太低估黄金圣斗士的意志。”阿布罗狄下一刻已经披挂好黄金圣衣，原本暗淡无光的眼睛又焕发出凛然不可摧折的神采：“你也太低估我了——”  
“我以植物为武器，也以植物为挚友，又怎么会轻易被他们所操控。安德烈亚斯你确实思虑周全，却终究漏算了这一步。”阿布罗狄想要以小宇宙撑起变化神圣衣的力量，却被艾俄罗斯抬手阻止住。  
“你的体力还未复原不可勉强，请交给我。”艾俄罗斯踩过方才故意四处引诱阿布罗狄攻击而变为废墟的地面，接着黄金之翼掀起狂风：“展翅吧！我的小宇宙！”华美夺目的神圣衣光芒闪烁，耀眼不可逼视，他纵身飞往安德烈亚斯的宝座，小宇宙再次化作长箭架于弓上——  
“……可这也是我的选择。”阿布罗狄追随上艾俄罗斯的身影，以玫瑰幻出无数藤蔓盘根错节的攀上安德烈亚斯的王座——

穆带领着众人赶到时，只见卡妙正扶米罗走了出来，两人的身上多少都带了些伤口，而树根底部在他们的身后轰然倒塌，一时震得满目尘土飞扬难以远视。  
迪斯马斯克惊道：“……艾俄罗斯和阿布罗狄还在里面！”  
穆却淡淡笑了起来，他抬起手阻止身后的人向前冲去：“他们来了。”  
黄金圣衣的光芒自然是无法掩盖，而射手圣衣的翅膀是坚固的堡垒将两人紧紧系在一起，艾俄罗斯的怀中正抱着阿布罗狄，他的神情就似怀抱着独一无二的最为珍贵的宝物，阿布罗狄的双手也珍而重之的环住艾俄罗斯的脖颈，他抬起眼看向艾俄罗斯，水波摇曳的眼眸里终于倾倒出隐匿的爱慕与憧憬，恰好也对上艾俄罗斯盛满欢喜与满足的碧色瞳孔，那是所有的言语都难以描绘的叫做圆满和幸福的心境。  
他们彼此依靠着，走在通往希望的方向。


End file.
